The present invention relates to a radio headset system as well as to handshake procedure associated therewith.
Radio headset systems are commonly known as radio headsets or headsets. They allow a conversation to be held with a communicating party whereby the hands of the user are free for other activities. Radio headsets are a simple version of handsfree devices.
Radio headset systems generally are either wired or connected wirelessly to a communication terminal. The terminal can be a fixed network telephone, a mobile phone in accordance with the GSM standard or one of the future standards, as well as a cordless telephone.
An object of the present invention is to improve the handling of radio headset systems.